


Can't breathe ...

by froggy_freek



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Art, M/M, Manip, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom needs more sexy images ... many more .. you're all welcomed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't breathe ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyrianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/gifts), [xRabbitx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/gifts).



Enjoy

 

The beginning of the porn war ...muahhhaaa... 

Join me in the LionTrust madness on [Tumblr](froggy-freek.tumblr.com)


End file.
